I Don't Care
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Wolfstar Soulmate AU. Written for Liza (NeonDomino)! Monthly December One-Shot Exchange.


**A/N:** For Liza (NeonDomino) a Merry Christmas to you! I hope you enjoyed this! It's been a while since I've written Wolfstar so I hope you enjoy it!

Monthly Decemeber One-Shot Exchange: Pairing- Sirius/Remus, Genre- AU and Romantic/Fluff, Prompts- 4. (word) soulmate, 5. (AU) Squib.

 **W.C:** 2782

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _I Don't Care_

Sirius Black, the disgrace of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, calmly walked the streets of London as he headed to his favorite hidden place. His grey eyes lit up at the book cafe which was partially hidden from the public; if you didn't look closely you would have missed it. Sirius felt his footsteps lighter and bouncy as he reached the door of Magical Books. He took of his black leather gloves, which didn't help much in this snowy weather but it looked cool so Sirius wore them, and pulled of his beanie letting his shoulder length silky black hair free. He rubbed his hands together trying to warm them up as his eyes searched for his seat. Sirius placed his messenger bag on the seat and headed over to the bookshelf.

"Good morning Sirius!" cheerfully called Mrs. Briar from behind the counter. She was a plump, elderly lady with a kind smile and the warmest brown eyes he had ever seen. "You're early today I see."

Sirius grinned cheekily and bowed dramatically low. "At your service Mrs. Briar." He laughed as she raised an eyebrow. "Sorry Denise. My uncle Alphard had business to attend to at the house so I decided to head out for a bit. I just had to come to my favorite place of course!"

Mrs. Briar laughed as she stood up. "Always the charmer. Shall I get you the usual?"

"That would be lovely," Sirius responded, trailing his fingers lazily on the spines of the books. He smiled softly as he read the various titles. The Magician, Septimus Heap Series, Howl's Moving Castle, The Amulet of Samarkand, and the list kept on going. His fingers found the book he was looking for just in time for his order to be finished. Sirius gladly took the book and grabbed his usual order which consisted of a large hot chocolate with mini marshmallows and cinnamon and two giant blueberry pancakes. Sirius sat down in his nook by the actual fireplace which kept the shop all warm and toasty. He opened the book and idly began turning the pages.

 **.oOOo.**

"I found this book cafe some time ago," Hope Lupin began as she strolled the streets with her son. "I think you'll definitely like it. It's so adorable and cozy because they actually have a fireplace inside the store. I was surprised when I saw it. I didn't notice the shop at first glance but on a closer inspection I spotted it. It sort of reminded me of that one place...that bar?"

"The Leaky Cauldron," Remus Lupin supplied with a smile. It was currently Christmas break and like every year he spend it happily with his family. He chose not to stay at Hogwarts since James Potter, one of his best mates, was due home as was Peter Pettigrew, another close mate.

Hope laughed and nodded. "Ah so that's what it is called. Yes, that one." She squinted then pointed at a cranny. "There it is!"

Remus followed the direction and grinned at the small book cafe. It was definitely well hidden. "Shall we go in?"

Hope nodded and Remus dutifully took her arm. He grinned as he opened the door for his mother. In his opinion, Hope was the best mother he could ask for. She accepted him and cared him despite having a werewolf for a son. His eyes roamed the shop and he found only one other customer this early in the day. The man was about his age and wore a black leather jacket and tight skinny jeans. Remus raised a silent brow in question. He didn't really expect a bloke like that to be in a book cafe. Remus blushed when the man suddenly took his eyes of the book and stared directly into Remus' eyes with his grey ones. Remus waved and the man smiled in return.

"Dear, what will you be getting?" Hope asked, pointing to the menu.

Remus dragged his eyes away from the man's own and promptly answered. "Oh, hot chocolate and an almond muffin. Please and thank you."

The elderly lady named Mrs. Briar smiled. "Hot chocolate is perfect for a day like this, isn't it?"

Remus smiled. "Yes. It's quite chilly."

Mrs. Briar laughed and jerked her chin towards the man. "Our young Sirius drinks hot chocolate even if it's hot!" Remus turned his head toward Sirius in surprise. This young Sirius laughed and grinned. He heard his mother ask if he was her nephew. "Oh no. Sirius is a long time customer of mine ever since he was a boy."

"Well, that's nice," Hope commented. She turned to her son. "Let's sit over there."

Remus agreed and was only slightly disappointed when it was far from Sirius. He cursed himself silently because what were the chances of Sirius being gay? Remus shook his head. What were the chances he would ever see Sirius again? Sirius was a muggle and Remus was a werewolf wizard. It was better if he forgot all about Sirius and his grey eyes.

 **.oOOo.**

"Leaving already?" Mrs. Briar asked Sirius as he returned his plate to her.

Sirius smiled coldly. "It's about time my Uncle's guests leave. They don't stay long."

Mrs. Briar nodded in understanding. "Alright. You take care now, you hear?"

Sirius chuckled and thanked her for her kindness. He walked toward the bookshelf to return the book he had borrowed. Heaven forbid, his parents dare to walk in the home of a blood traitor. They might sully themselves. Sirius sighed, trying to shake off his thoughts. He turned around and stepped back when he suddenly found himself face to face with the man who entered earlier. Sirius had definitely checked the bloke out earlier too. The adorable man had on a Christmas jumper with reindeers on it and the most amazing pair of amber eyes.  
"Sorry, but I think I you dropped this?" the man asked, holding one leather glove.

Sirius grinned. This was the perfect chance to talk to him. "Thank you. I need this for later."

The man smiled and his beautiful eyes crinkled. "They're not very practical."

Sirius laughed, taking the glove but regrettably without any physical contact. "But they look cool, don't they?" Sirius stuffed the glove in his bag. "I'm Sirius and you are?":

Remus smiled and shook Sirius' welcoming hand. "I'm Remus."

As their hands connected Sirius felt a sharp pain on his wrist. He pulled back his hand and cursed. That hurt like hell! He saw Remus wincing in pain. He looked at his right hand which burned and was surprised when two words began to tattoo themselves on his wrist. In clear cursive writing he could make out two words. A name, to be specific. _Remus Lupin_.

"Sirius Black?" Remus whispered, looking up sharply at Sirius. "You're Sirius Black?"

Sirius nodded, his face becoming pale by the second. He heard about this a very long time ago. "Remus Lupin?"

Remus nodded quickly and looked at his mother before turning his amber eyes on Sirius' grey ones. Sirius could detect excitement from Remus. Remus grinned at the sight of his name on Sirius' wrist. Remus held Sirius' hand. "I can't believe I found you. I was thinking I was the only one without one. My friend James found his in first year and Peter in third year. I'm so happy to finally meet you."

Sirius shook his head slowly. Was this really happening? Remus practically seemed to explode with happiness. He talked very quickly for someone who seemed so soft spoken.

"I haven't seen you at Hogwarts." Sirius felt his breath hitch. "Do you attend another school? It doesn't really matter. I'm a seventh year at Hogwarts. I'm so very glad we're soulmates."

Sirius shook his head quicker. He felt eyes sting and he pulled back his hand from Remus. "N-No! No, this isn't...isn't possible."

Remus' face fell and he whispered softly. "B-but it's written in our wrist."

Sirius felt warm drops on his hand and he clumsily brushed away his tears. "I'm not."

Remus looked at Sirius with sad eyes. "It's old magic. When wizards touch their soul mate their names are etched on the other's wrist to declare the bond."

Sirius grabbed the strap of his bag tightly. His tears were uncontrollable at this point. "Sorry, I know nothing of that world. I'm not a part of it. You're wrong. This will fade quickly."

He sidestepped Remus and ran out of the shop. This was wrong. This was wrong and _cruel_. How dare the Wizarding World do this to him?

Back in the shop, a disheartened Remus wiped away a tear. Of course Sirius Black didn't want to be his soulmate. Who would? Remus was a gay werewolf wizard. And Sirius Black probably didn't want him. Wasn't Black that notorious dirty blood and werewolf hating Pureblood family? How could Remus possibly delude himself to think that his soulmate wanted him. Of course not. Not even his soulmate wanted him. Someone who was his perfect match.

"Honey, it's not you," Mrs. Briar spoke, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Remus looked at the woman's sad eyes. "It's not your fault."

Remus laughed softly. "I know it is."

Mrs. Briar shook her head. "Sweetie, I don't know how to tell you but Sirius he is, well."

Hope looked at her son and the lady in disbelief. What was going on? Remus wiped away another stray tear.

"Honey, Sirius Black is a squib."

* * *

Sirius Black knows there is something very wrong with him from a young age. He doesn't know what it is yet but he knows something is _wrong_. He doesn't find out what it is until he is seven. He can't say at the time that he was surprised since he had his suspicions all along. He tried to convince himself that it was only a matter of time. He was a late bloomer, that's all. But nothing stopped himself from worrying and thinking about it. When his younger brother who was five had his first magical outburst, Sirius was scared to death. He didn't show any signs of magic yet his brother who was one year younger, already did? That only scared him more. It wasn't until he was seven that he found out the truth and reason. He was young and reckless by that time. He slipped into his father's study on a rare day in where his father woke up late. He quietly took his father's wand and waved it. He wanted to perform magic _so_ badly. What better way than with a wand? He formed his plan for months until that fateful day. So he took the wand and waved.

It was his greatest fear come true.

Nothing happened. Try as hard as little Sirius did that early morning but nothing happened. Nothing changed. No fireworks, no lights, no explosions, not even a little spark from the wand. Sirius didn't feel anything when he picked up the wand and waved. He was only holding a stick. Sirius cried and cried until his father came bursting in. He remembered the disgust on his mother's and father's face as he explained what happened. It wasn't long before he was shipped out to live with Uncle Alphard.

 **.oOOo.**

Remus Lupin was only five when the incident occurred. He was only a bit warm that night he opened the window. He just wanted a bit of fresh air. That night his life changed considerably. Full moon month after month and Remus was forced to endure painful transformations. He was six when his first magical outburst happened. He had gotten angry at his father for his constant avoiding and tiptoeing around him. He yelled angrily and to his immense surprise the bottle of booze in his father's hand shattered. That was one of the happiest days in Remus' life. He was a wizard. He was not just a werewolf but a _wizard_! He could do _magic_! He remembered his father's face lighting up at the burst of accidental magic. His mother's awe as she watched the scene unfold. The second happiest day is when Professor Dumbledore came to his house and asked him to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He loves Hogwarts like a second home. He loves his friends he found. He loves being a wizard. It gave him a joy to be accepted into the Wizarding World for being a wizard. The werewolf part was, just as James put it, his furry little problem.

* * *

Sirius Black, the disgrace of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, calmly walked the streets of London as he headed to his favorite hidden place. It had been a week since he encountered his...soulmate. Sirius often traced the name with his finger and stopped whenever he found himself doing that. Which is to say plenty of times in a day. He opened the door and was greeted with Mrs. Briar cheerful smile.

"Merry Christmas Sirius," she said.

Sirius smiled back. Was it that day already? He approached the counter. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," a soft voice whispered behind him.

Sirius froze. He knew that voice. How could he not? That soft deep voice which was honey like. He engraved it in his mind. _Remus Lupin._

"I want to talk," Remus said, moving next to Sirius. He smiled warmly. "Can we?"

Sirius glanced helplessly at Mrs. Briar who only smiled in encouragement. "You know what I am, right?"

Remus nodded and grabbed Sirius' hand. Remus' hold was very gentle. Sirius wordlessly followed him to his seat. Remus nudged him and Sirius sat confused across Remus. Sirius noticed how warm Remus' hand was.

"I'm a squib," Sirius blurted out, unable to control himself. He squeezed his eyes shut. Perhaps Remus didn't know.

It was like a breath of fresh air when Remus spoke.

"I know and I don't care."

Sirius opened his eyes. "W-what? Perhaps you didn't hear me. I'm a squib. _A squib_!"

Remus laughed and began stroking Sirius' hand in a calming gesture. "I don't care. I've been waiting for you. My soulmate and my other half." He took a deep breath. "I'm a werewolf. Will you still accept me?"

Sirius blinked. "A werewolf?"

Remus nodded, his smile had become smaller. "Yeah, I have a furry little problem."

Sirius felt Remus' trembling hand as Remus still tried to comfort him. "Being a werewolf doesn't mean a thing. But I've told you I'm a squib. I can't protect you on full moons and I can't do magic. I'm useless to you."

Remus let a sigh of relief. He laughed and felt tears run down his face. "Here I am telling you I'm a monster and you think you're useless." He brought Sirius' hand to his lips and kissed it softly. The corner of his lips' curled into a smile. "You're not useless. I don't care if you can't use magic. I've learned so much about you in this week. It's not a coincidence that I'm here today. I've actually been coming here ever since that day. From what I've heard you're a wonderful person, Sirius. Can I find that out myself too?"

Sirius felt himself warm up. Oh god. This hot wizard man was telling him that he wanted to find out more about him so he basically stalked Sirius. How could anyone be so...darn adorable? Sirius nodded, finding himself lost in Remus' beautiful amber eyes.

"Wonderful," Remus said, his face in a wide smile.

"How about we celebrate?" Mrs. Briar asked, walking towards them with a platter. On it were two mugs of hot chocolate. "Two special drinks."

Sirius smiled as he grabbed the mug from Mrs. Briar. "Thank you."

"Do, do you want to go to my parent's house today?" Remus asked curiously. He blushed and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I've told them all about you."

Sirius laughed, feeling more himself as the happy news sank in. "Of course. I'd love to meet the people who raised someone as amazing as you."

Remus laughed and raised his mug for a toast. "For our first Christmas together."

Sirius grinned, raising his own mug. "For the first Christmas of many!" They happily clinked their mugs together. Sirius winked. "You're gay, aren't you?"

Remus warm amber eyes crinkling. "Yes, I'm very gay."

Sirius Black, the disgrace of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, was very glad to be bonded with Remus Lupin by very old magic. This bit of writing in his wrist linked him to a very special person, his other half. For once, he was glad with this one link to the Wizarding World.

* * *

 **Please Review! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
